


The next step

by Skwibbiblee



Series: Differences draw us closer [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, mentions of other hamilton children that are not named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: The time it took to recover was absolute hell for Philip, but he tried to make the most of it.





	The next step

The time it took to recover was absolute hell for Philip, but he tried to make the most of it, writing, drawing, sketching, and talking with his beloved. His father had given him a paint set, and the boy was now currently painting a piece of parchment, the stiff construction beneath his hands bending at the will of the water and oil.

His beloved would sit and paint with him carefully, caring not if it got on her skirts or bodice. Philip supposed that was another reason he loved her. She didn't care about the sullied world, she didn't care about the dirt people could kick up. She only cared that she was having fun. And it was harmless fun. It was never something mean, like the girls Philip had talked with growing up. Theodosia just wanted happiness, and Philip wanted to give it to her.

He could do that.

" Philip, your brush is dripping."

" Oh? Oh-!"

He caught the essence of paint with his hand, wiping it off with a handkerchief he had by him.

Theodosia rolled her eyes and brushed her brush delicately across the paper, adding strokes that made up clouds.

Philip added trees, pouting as the paint smeared into itself, being still wet. He and Theodosia liked doing paintings in one sitting, as a bit of a challenge.

Theodosia giggled, booping his nose with her finger, laughing as it smeared off on his freckled face.

" We're supposed to be keeping it on the parchment, my love."

" You're an open canvas, like stars in the night sky."

Philip blushed.

" I'm supposed to be the poet."

" Oh, you are, I'm just better."

" Why, you little-"

Philip set the paints and paper aside, grabbing a hold of Theodosia and dragging her closer, listening to her laughing until her mouth was covered by his own, kissing the woman softly, lovingly.

The parted, starry-eyed, before laughing and separating.

" How much longer does the doctor say you have until you can walk around town with me again, love?"

" A few more days of resting in bed, slowly becoming weak and unable to walk, or even stretch my legs," Philip grumped.

Theodosia frowned, running a careful hand through her beloved's hair.

" I'm willing to wait for it."

Philip smiled.  
\------

When he finally could walk again and stretch, and just move in general without irritating the newly formed scar on his torso, Philip was walking everywhere in the house, playing games with his siblings, and even helping around the house.

Theodosia watched from the steps, smiling softly, love in her eyes.

Alexander looked at her and turned, leaving to his study, brushing past her briskly, unable to comprehend the emotion he was feeling. He needed to write.

Eliza followed after him, knocking politely on the door.

He allowed her inside and she walked over to him, laying a hand on her shoulder.

" Alexander.. Are you alright?"

" I don't know, Betsey.. I want to be happy, but I still feel so bitter. How can his heart be so willing to relent for this girl? This, this Burr.. I want my son to be happy, and I know he is with this woman. I've never seen him happier, but I just feel so dark, like someone has stolen my sun."

Eliza sighed.

" Alexander, our boy is happy. Can you let it go? Can you let it go and move on? Or is your pride too much?.. I thought you'd grown, dear... Am I wrong?"

Alexander turned to face her, looking hurt.

" Eliza..."

" I don't mean to guilt, but this woman has given us the happiest child we've seen since before the incident... He is your sun, our son, shining and bright. Just open the curtains, and take a deep breath. The darkness isn't as deep if you unshield your eyes and stop peeking through the cracks in your fingers."

Alexander smiled grimly, staring at his feet.

" I know, I know..."

She hugged him gently.

" Forgiveness... Can you imagine?"

Alexander kissed her hair.

" Forgiveness... Can you imagine..."

" Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now."

" Eliza..."

" Alexander..."

They hugged gently, Eliza hugging Alexander to her, burying her face in his chest.

" Forgiveness... I can imagine."  
\-------

Philip and Theodosia sat by the fireplace many times a day, reading and writing carefully. And also burning the letters they didn't approve of.

" You can't always start a letter to your mates saying how lovely I am, Philip. It's repetitive."

" But It's true."

She tossed the parchment into the fire.

Philip stuck out his tongue and Theodosia kissed it.

The freckled man sucked his tongue back into his mouth, blushing darkly.

" Theo.."

" Yes, love?"

" Do you have to do that every time?"

" Why, I just adore the coloring of your cheeks when I do, love. So, yes."

Philip blushed harder, laughing before going back to writing. 

There was a scuffling noise and hushed whispers.

" How about I write about how my siblings are spying on us right now?"

" Quite the introduction, I'm sure your mates would get a kick out of it."

Angelica cursed under her breath, shoving John.

" I knew you'd give us away."

" Me?! You're the one with the heels!"

" I will shove my heel so far up your butt-"

" Ahem."

The two looked over at Philip and Theodosia, both of which who were smirking.

" Just what are you two doing? Don't you have chores ma and pa assigned you?"

" We were on our way to do those," Angie replied nonchalantly.

" She's lying," John blurted out.

" You're worse than our baby brother at keeping a secret, and he's not even old enough to be out of diapers!"

Philip laughed heartily and Theodosia giggled.

" Quite the interesting troop of siblings you have, Philip dearest."

" Eugh, pet names," John complained.

" Shut up, it's cute," Angie griped.

" Run along, you two, before Ma and Pa come down and catch you lollygagging~"

Theodosia laughed and shoved her beloved.

" There's no need to be so harsh on them."

" I like her," John decided.

Philip blinked, eyes narrowing. 

" I will fight you."

Angie dragged John away.

" Come on, Pip is right, we have chores to do."

Theodosia blinked, turning to face Philip.

" Pip?"

Philip blushed.

" A childhood nickname."

" I like it, it's cute."

Philip smiled softly and went back to writing, actually sticking with the idea of telling his mates about his siblings spying on him and his dearest Theodosia.

Theo helped him stamp it shut and set it aside, holding Philip's hand. Philip smiled.

" We should go for a walk."

" It's winter, my dearest."

" The house grows cramped."

" You wish to see new scenery?"

" You could say that."

".. Do you have a certain place in mind," Philip asked, turning to face her, running his hand over her's resting it there.

" My father's house."

Philip gulped.

" Has your father invited you back home?"

" Both of us, actually. He would like to speak with you, regarding some letter you sent him? He didn't let me know what it contained, and I didn't pry."

" Great...."

Theodosia rolled her eyes, kissing him softly.

" If I die, it's your fault."

" If you die, it's your own fault."

" Shall we pack?"

" We should, if we expect to leave anytime soon, to beat the rush of winter."

Philip stood and helped his lady up, escorting her to her temporary room.

" I shall go pack and tell my parents we're taking a trip."

" Return soon, my dearest," Theodosia said, kissing him softly and then going into the room, shutting the door.  
\-------

" A trip?"

" Yes, to her father's house. He requested to meet with us regarding a letter I sent some time ago, while I was still recovering. "

Eliza noticed her husband stiffen and laid a reassuring hand on his.

" Be safe, my son," she said softly, getting up and crossing the room, hugging her son.

Alexander stood and crossed the room as well, hugging his son.

" Be mindful of your scar, and your words. Burr is a tough man to upset, but if you're anything like me, there's always a way to cross lines."

Philip gave a strained smile.

" Can do, Pops."

" When do you leave?" His mother asked, withdrawing and looking him over.

" We were hoping to beat the rush of the storm, so as soon as possible, while the wind and snow was still light, preferably."

" Dress warmly, I'll get you a blanket for the carriage ride," she said, hurrying out the door.

Alexander watched his son.

" Letter?"

" It's nothin', Pa."

" Hmmn?"

"... Okay, so it might be something... But you can't tell Ma."

Alexander blinked, walking to the door and peering out of it before closing it with his hip.

" Continue."

"... I may have asked Mr. Burr... For his daughter's... hand..in..marr..iage."

Alexander's eyes widened.

" Philip!"

" I know, I know! I was still feverish, and my hands worked faster than my mind! I wouldn't be surprised if the letter made no sense..."

"..But did you mean it?"

" Oh, every word. I love her, Pa. I love her so much... I want a future with her, even if you don't want me to."

Alexander looked offended. It was true, but still.

Before he could defend himself, Eliza reentered the room, holding an extra blanket, folded carefully.

" Here you go, Philip. Do you need help with your luggage at all?"

" I've got it, Ma, but thank you."

He kissed her cheek, and she smoothed his hair.

" When should we expect to see you back?"

" I'm not too sure, but it shouldn't be very long, Ma. A few days to a week at most."

She hugged him tightly.

" I love you, my son."

" I love you too, Ma, Pa."

Alexander hugged his son and helped him get his and the misses' luggage to their ride, tucking it in carefully and wishing them goodbye.

Eliza and him watched the carriage speed off with a wistful look, but for a different reason.

Alexander kept his secret.

Eliza knew there was something she had missed.

Philip was bursting, wanting to know just how this was going to go.

And Theodosia was ready to return to her home and see her father.


End file.
